Kevtho
Kevtho is the former aid of Makuta Kojol and now a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life At some point in the past, Kevtho accidentally caused a Tahtorak to stampede on his home island of Archosa. The beast destroyed the island's nothern city. After the giant Rahi was subdued, Kevtho was banished from Archosa. Eventaually, Kevtho was made a lieutenant in Barraki Carapar's army. After the League of Six Kingdoms was crushed by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Kevtho became a Dark Hunter. Brotherhood of Makuta After loosing interist in the life of a theif and mercenary, he joined the Brotherhood of Makuta as Kojol's aid. This, as it turned out, was a job he would come to hate, due to the fact that Kojol used Kevtho as a subjet in his expiriments, as well as treat him with little respect. After Kojol's attack agianst Artakha, however, he was offered a better life by the Order of Mata Nui member known as Botar. He was tasked with killing the Makuta of Artakha. Order of Mata Nui After killing Kojol (by "accidentally" releasing a Protosteel-eating virus that destroyed the Makuta's armor), Kevtho "reported" the accident to the other Makuta. He then battled Icarax (loosing an arm in the process). He was then taken to Daxia were he was repaired by Guardna and recruited into the Order by Toa Helryx. Shortly after being recruited, Kevtho was sent to Metru Nui with Botar to take "Proto-Beast" into custody. Roughly 1,000 years ago, Kevtho was sent to Karzahni with Zuvak in order to rescue a Matoran named Xakon. After overcoming Karzahni, his Matoran, and Manas crabs, he and Zuvak found the Matoran (as well as an Av-Matoran named Nuzaka). They were then thrown off of their feet when the earthquake caused by the Great Catyclism struck. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta A short time ago, Kevtho was sent to the island of Xia to capture the Vortixx known as Roodaka. During this mission, he learnd of the existance of his dark duplicate, Ohtvek. Recently, Kevtho deliverd a vehicle called the Skydrax K2 to Toa Krataka. Kevtho also gave Krataka information on the Brotherhood's activaties in Karda Nui. After Krataka left, he gave a Fe-Matoran named Oksaki a Toa Stone, transforming him into a Toa. The two then bagan to clash against the Brotherhood of Makuta's infected Rahi, who had been running amuck in the area. Kevtho is currently protecting an island alongside Toa Oksaki. After managing to force the Rahi back, however, the pair was greeted by a wave of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa. Even more shocking was the fact the army was being lead by Kevtho's dark brother, Ohtvek. Kevtho and Oksaki are currently fighting against the Brotherhood's force; though their efforts seem to be in vain. Abilities & Traits Intelligent and crafty, Kevtho is known by Order and Brotherhood members alike as a force to be reckoned with. Kevtho is something of an anti-hero. While he does his best to help those in need; he is not above stealing weapons and other items from Dark Hunters and Brotherhood reprosenatives when the opportunity presents itself. He is also a bit of a trouble-maker, often causing as much trouble as preventing it. Due to Kojols emperiments and a power enhancement given to him by the Order, Kevtho's abilities range far and wide. Most of these powers are unknown. The ones that are known are listed below: * He can absorb the properties of solid matter (rock, metal, crystal, ect.), allowing Kevtho to transmute his body into any solid substance he is touching. * Massive strength, on par with that of a Makuta. * Amphibiousness. * He can fire energy blasts from his undamaged hand. * Immunity to the Pit Mutagen. * Can create energy fields around himself and others. In addition to the abilities listed above, Kevtho is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He is also shielded from mental attack. Stats Tools Kevtho wields a Protosteel Blade Staff. His left arm is completly mechanical due to an encounter with Makuta Icarax. This arm is made of Protosteel and can release powerful shockwaves from the hand. He also possesses large claws. These claws are sharp and strong enough to rip through Makuta armor. Trivia *Kevtho's personality and absorbing abilities were inspired by Ben 10: Alien Force's Kevin Levin. *When not on missions, Kevtho trains with Toa Hydros so as to keep their skilles honed. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Kevtho's Story'' (First Appearance) *''Hearts of Heroes'' (Not mentioned by name) *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' (Appears in a flashback) *''Bio-Tales'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (Appears in a flashback) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Battle for Leadership'' Category:Saursapien Category:Dark Hunters Category: Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa Hydros